sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Nevera Aero
Name: Aero, Nevera Gender: Female. Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: She is involved in soccer School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Nevera stands 5'7" and is very good at kicking. She has eyes the color of chestnuts and hair that goes down to her mid back. Her hair is a wavy and brown with strawberry blonde streaks. She is usually easy to get along with and can be very devious. Not to mention the fact that she has a pair of small rectangular spectacles upon her nose. He clothes consist of a black leather jacter, a blood red shirt with X-Japan in white on it, and white cargo, zip layer pants. She also wears a pair of boots that go up to her mid-calf. They are under her pants, so you can't really see them unless she has her pants rolled up. She has the tendancy to kick alot and also to stare into the distance. She may be lively, but her kicks have left many a scar, even on those that she loves! Her hair is usually braided or just loose. Her skin is a little tan, but more pale. She has a slender form and a nice figure. Not to mention the fact that she loves Marshmellows! Biography: She grew up in the slums and built up her care-free, laid back nature from her friends. They were not chosen to come to this program, so she hopes that somehow, she will be able to return. Her parents died at a young age, so she was raised by her uncle and aunt. They treated her well, but weren't able to control her crazy wolfisness as a loner type. A lot has happened to her and she is in search of a way to cure her uncles illness. He has a case of cancer that the doctors can't cure without going through radiation, so she doesn't want him to lose anything like she did. She had heard of it from other classmates talking about their older siblings going to it. She lost the sight in her left eye due to radiation therapy. She was born with cancer and went through radiation (this is all I am gonna say about it because it is a real life situation that I wish not to speak of, thanks and hope that you so understand). Other: She is blind in her left eye, so yeah. She also has a weakness for hurt boys. Number: Girl #70 The above biography is as written by Daemonic_Wulf. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Weapon: Bo Stick Conclusion: Being as that in this program, here in SOTF, there are going to be a lot of hurt (or dead) boys lying about, G70 might have a tough time of it. The fact that she's also partially handicapped doesn't help her much either, you can just look at B17 or B11 to see what happens to the disabled in this game. Life's been mean to G70, and perhaps she'll strike back and decide to be mean to everyone else right back! Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Sidney Crosby '''Collected Weapons: '''Bo stick (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Nevera was officially the last student to be registered and enrolled in V1. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nevera, in chronological order. *Girl *70 Start *Sunshower *Finally Some Peace And Quiet *There's Always Hope *Memory Lane *Clockworks *Clockwork Little Happiness *Onslaught Redux Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nevera Aero. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students